


The King Who Lived

by LuciferSinbad



Category: Campione! (Anime), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSinbad/pseuds/LuciferSinbad
Summary: Hadrian Potter, after being abandoned by his parents was sent to his muggle relatives. Years after he ended up killing a Heretic God and becoming the youngest person in history to become a God Slayer. WBWL mostly canonCo posted on ff.net
Kudos: 2





	The King Who Lived

The entire magical community of Britain was abuzz with news as the seventh king of the world has been announced. While their existence is hidden from the non magical side of the world, the Campione are revered above all. Whether or not they grew up in the magical community doesn't matter for they've done the thing thought impossible, slain a God. It wasn't so much the announcement that surprised everyone, but the name. The seventh king who killed the Goddess Circe, Hadrian Potter.

* * *

"Potter, Charles." The Great Hall went into a frenzy at the sight of the boy-who-lived. As he swaggered up to the stool with the Sorting Hat like the stuck up, spoiled bat he is, he placed the hat on his head and after a few minutes the hat loudly pronounced "Slytherin"! The hall was dead quiet at their savior becoming a Slytherin. He tried arguing and threatening the hat when McGonagall lightly pushed him towards the Slytherin table so he wouldn't continue to hold up the sorting.

"Potter, Hadrian." This one got even more attention than the previous as Hadrian Potter was the seventh king and a legend to the young generation as he is the youngest person to be crowned a God Slayer, having slain his first one at the age of 6. The circumstances leading up to the event, he made sure the parties responsible would never forget.

It was the selfish actions of James Potter and Albus Dumbledore which led House Potter to ruin due to him both abandoning and casting out his heir thus stripping him of his status as the next Lord Potter as the eldest child. After finding out the extent of what her husband had done on the orders of her former headmaster she divorced him and with it took most of the gold and properties, leaving James with his spoiled money maker and the Potter manor.

After placing the hat on his head it took about a minute before the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw". To the sound of shocked applause he walked over to his house table. After that the rest of the sorting went on and ended with Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini going into Slytherin.

After the feast had concluded Dumbledore gave his parting remarks and the hall cleared except for the young king and his attendants, one was in Ravenclaw and the other in Hufflepuff. "Is it ready old man?" The young king said with a glare towards the aforementioned geezer.

"Yes, but I must implore you king to reconsider. If you do this you'll be separating yourself from your house which could cause a rift and thus possibly leading to future problems when trying to gain allies. "He said with his eyes twinkling as if anyone had actually cared about the complete bull he was sputtering.

"Don't care, just show us to our room." Sighing in defeat he took the small group of three to their lodgings while at Hogwarts.

* * *

Thanks to his station, Hadrian, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom were each given their own private quarters. Initially Dumbledore had tried to deny them this right but then remembered who it was he was trying, and subsequently failing, to deter. The London chapter of the Golden Dawn that he was the head of, helped much as well. Several years ago, due to an incident with a Rogue God in Rio, Hermione's parents were killed and after slaying the God he took her in and she pledged her loyalty to him as his vassal. Neville's house and his house have been allies for centuries so it was only natural that he'd become one of his personal knights as well.

"We've checked the room, and all monitoring charms have been removed. It's truly appalling how the old man dared to place over a dozen. Are you going to confront him about this my king?" Neville asks as he and Hermione join him in the common room.

"Nope, I'll let is slide for now. As I explained to the charter I do plan on having a normal school life as much as possible while here. Although whatever's on the third floor intrigues me, I think I'll go for it sometime later in the year." Earlier during the welcoming feast Dumbles mentioned something about an area on the third floor promising a painful death for anyone who goes there.

"You say that, but everyone knows you'd rather be in China right now with a certain someone." Neville says teasingly and while blushing Harry chooses to ignore him. "Anyways we've set up the usual protections and changed the password, so now only we know where the room is and only we can get in." It was natural to be a bit paranoid in their line of work, also there were times where their job absolutely called for secrecy. 

At that moment a snowy white phoenix flashed in ad in came Hadrian's beloved familiar Hedwig who was a royal Phoenix. She was given to him after he'd been taken in by Rudig, the former leader of the Golden Dawn. After giving him an affectionate nip at his finger she flew up to her perch which had been set up beforehand by house elves.

"On that note I think we should turn in for the night. We've got a lot to do before classes start in two days." Since today was Friday classes wouldn't officially begin until Monday. With a nod in affirmation Neville and Hermione went to their separate rooms with Hadrian following soon after once he was done looking through some of the hellish torment known as paperwork he'd been putting off.

* * *

In the headmaster's office things were not as calm. Dumbledore was flipping out, after regaining his hearing from two different howlers from both the Weasley and Potter matriarchs he was rethinking his plans. Originally he was planning on using the king's sorting into Gryffindor which he was assured of since his family had been it there for generations, to his advantage and set him up with one of the Weasleys where he could thus manipulate and spy on him. He had always had a deep hatred for the mage associations as they had continuously refused to have any part with him, while they did help with the war against Voldemort, they refused to bow to him and thus so many of their citizens were refused their chances at redemption no matter how wicked they were.

In his office was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the lower years, James Potter, Professor Quirrell took over the fifth through seventh years. "I demand you fix this Albus, I can't have my heir being a filthy snake."

"I'm sorry James my boy, I've tried convincing the Sorting Hat to resort him but to no avail. Until I can he'll just have to handle this on his own, but I assure you that this is only a temporary thing." Although he appeared calm on the inside Dumbledore was losing his shit as he knew there was no way to resort someone, he only said this to get James off his case for now so he could rethink his plans.

"You'd better hope so." With that he stormed out of the room. Dumbledore did not like the outlook for the year, it hadn't even started yet and things have already gone tits up.


End file.
